<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drop-dead Lethal by jessieackerman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769036">Drop-dead Lethal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessieackerman/pseuds/jessieackerman'>jessieackerman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Erwin is dad, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader is dominant, Slow Burn, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, attitude issues, hey guys, idk how to do this, impossible love, levi is in love but rarely shows it, lowkey funny, no love triangles, pessimistic reader, petra isn't the villain, reader doesn't blush or stutter, reader holds in emotions, reader is a switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessieackerman/pseuds/jessieackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is an extremely talented assassin, hired by higher-ups who sought power. She is extremely alluring, which she uses to her advantage when on missions. She is clever, especially when faced with the obstacle of the scouts being after her. Her past is her worst enemy.</p><p>This will follow the actual story line. With added scenes (obviously) with Y/n<br/>The 104th will be introduced later in the story. This is my first ever fanfic, so please excuse any inconsistencies in the plot. :)</p><p>ALSO IM NOT GONNA MAKE PETRA THE VILLAIN IN THIS. I'm sick of reading fanfics that make petra out of character. It was canon that petra and oluo were engaged. so stfu</p><p>This is also my first time writing a slowburn, and as a full time student Upload dates will be inconsistent.</p><p>This fanfic will EVENTUALLY have smut, I'm just not for hopping to it right away as to avoid rushed scenes .<br/>There will be no change in povs, because i want to keep everybody (especially levi) in character. We don't know their thoughts, so I don't want to throw off the story by infiltrating their mind and writing something completely unrealistic or cringey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hair is a 40s style do. It's a wig, so if you're poc don't worry. Your makeup consists of Mascara, a red lip, and some blush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once you were done with your hair and makeup, you walked out of the bathroom and grabbed your black strappy heels. You squinted, and decided that you would wear them. These are one of the least painful pairs of shoes you have. Tonight was going to be a long night.</p><p> You just wanted to get this over with. This part was always a drag.</p><p>This task was not the easiest one ever you've ever had, but it certainly was not the hardest. You made sure your daggers were in their case (on your thigh).</p><p>You stepped outside , your face fell straight. </p><p>It's showtime.</p><p> The air was humid and tense.  Civilians gasped and glared at you as you were walking down the stone path, women covering their children's eyes and whispers leaving their filthy lips.</p><p> Your face was unaffected. This was usual, anyways. Stares and gasps were expected with your "revealing" outfit. Fuck them, anyways.  You headed towards the bar. The smell of alcohol and sweat passing your nostrils. The familiar scent didn't relax you though, your guard will always be up.</p><p> You felt off today, like something wasn't going to go right. It's probably nothing. The scouts have been on my ass for a couple months now, what can I say? My ass is pretty nice. ;) I already do have an extensive amount of enemies, the scouts weren't special.</p><p>You sighed.</p><p> Once you entered the bar, you eyed James, he signaled for you to come sit down. He knows who you are and what you do, but he doesn't interfere because he knows that it would be the cause of his demise. James has always been a pretty loyal person to you, maybe for your appeal. Men ain't shit.</p><p> As you sat down, "the usual?" he asked, you shook your head. He put a puzzled expression on his face, "give me 3 shots of vodka instead". You didn't worry about holding alcohol, you were a heavy drinker anyways. Not very typical for a lady of your age and stature.</p><p> After taking your third shot, your eyes darted to your target: Eric Olsson. A blonde pasty man, around 6 foot tall. Standard build. This dude is always a pain in the ass. Eric has been your customer a few times, but has always suggest you stay the night with him. I think not. I'm not that type of woman. You were about to approach him, when a tall light-brown haired man sat next to you. You avoided eye contact as much as possible. However, you harbored a feeling of dread in your mid-section, probably slowly painting your face as well.</p><p> You suddenly heard a sniff next to your ear, you turned around, shooting a glare at the man. You still never looked him in the eye, though you can see that he has an objective. Body language. You crossed your legs.</p><p>What. The. Hell.</p><p>"What was that for?" you questioned. You clench your jaw. Slight irritation grazing your vocal chords. The dude was huge, he almost had bigger boobs than you. " I don't recognize your smell, are you new around here?", he answered.</p><p> "No" you retorted, face still stern. </p><p>You recognized the scout emblem on his jacket, shit. Oh my god, them again. You turned around slowly, aware that his eyes were still on you. Uncrossing your legs, you began approaching your target. Walking towards him in a lustful manner, swaying your hips with every step you took. You stopped at a respectful distance away from the man. You crossed your arms.</p><p>"Good evening Mr. Olsson , why don't we have a drink" you remarked in a flirtatious tone, batting your eyes. He looked you up and down, a smirk crawled upon his face.</p><p>Disgusting.</p><p> "let's talk in the alley, Ms. Odette" he answered.</p><p>(your alter ego is Odette,  what you are called by customers/past clients)</p><p>You followed him into the alley way, where he pinned you against the wall, looking up, you let him kiss your neck as much as he wanted. </p><p>At least he'll have a few happy moments before death.</p><p> Might as well use male toxicity to your advantage.</p><p> Little did he know, your dagger was already at his neck . As he was distracted with your ever so inviting collarbone, you slit his throat, dodging the flowing blood from his neck. Everybody loves a clean cut.</p><p>You dragged his lifeless body into the nearby slums, filled with plenty of people to get rid of his body. Why is he so light for a man his size? It's so dirty here. King Fritz really is living the high life, unaware of these parts of town. You spotted a group of men, covered in dirt and threadbare clothes.</p><p> "Would you boys mind getting rid of this body for me?", you questioned with your most innocent voice.</p><p>They rushed over. "Anything for a pretty lady" One of the men said with a toothy grin.</p><p>"I appreciate your cooperation" you answered, any emotion from your voice and face, gone.</p><p>You managed to get out of the slums quickly, without running into anyone suspicious approaching you. As your heels clacked against the stone pathways, you spaced out to the distance. My feet already hurt. Walking back to the bar, you peeked out of the doorway. He's not there anymore, good. Being chased by the scouts really wasn't ideal, especially after your exhausting week. You finished your night off with a plethora of drinks. Feeling a pretty tipsy, you blurted a slurred goodbye to James and headed to your home. Walking like you were sober, you eyed your surroundings. You didn't expect to get this inebriated tonight. </p><p>  Someone's here. Turning around, seeing nobody there, you shouted some slurred words, "Whoever is there might as well come out now, you'll be dead either way.</p><p>Oh how you ate those words.</p><p> You were unlocking your door when you heard a deep voice echo behind you. "I've finally caught you, Ms. Odette ".</p><p> You stood frozen, planning out what was going to happen next. </p><p>"That's not my name" you responded, playing dumb was the best option. At least your drunk self decided so.</p><p> "Ms. Odette, there is no escaping. If you try anything, it will be held against you in court". You turn around to face a blonde hair blue eyed man, with a stern look on his face. He looks like some sort of prince you'd imagine in a fairy tale book. What are they feeding these people? "What do you mean by try?" you retort, a sly smile creeping up your face.</p><p> Giving him no time to respond, you quickly kick him in the diaphragm ,making him lose his breath. Going autopilot, you rush inside, quickly lock the doors and kick your heels off. Rushing up stairs, you grab your bag. Shit shit shit shit shit. </p><p>While upstairs, you hear a female voice ,"Erwin, are you okay!?" You slip your dress off, putting on pants and a casual shirt. You rush out the 2nd story window with your bag in your hand, hearing "she's right there, get her!".</p><p> You jump on to the rooftop, and start sprinting on top of each townhome roof, wounds flourishing at your feet, quickly being surrounded by scouts. Seeing everything slightly blur, damn, that vodka is really kicking in now. You soon see a short man, about your height, with raven hair and grey eyes. His face seems to be sealed in a permanent frown. You stop immediately. Isn't this that dude? The famous one?</p><p> "There isn't any running now" he said. As he approached, you sensed a punch to your side, and soon caught their wrist. "Goodnight, Ms. Odette" you heard the short mans voice say, being slightly inebriated, you had no time to react to his kick. Everything was black. </p><p>Soon enough, you woke up in a squeaky bed, back aching, with handcuffs tying you to the bed. Voicing a groan, you're greeted by a deep voice. You look up, sure enough, it's the same prince charming that greeted you at your front door last night. </p><p>Just lovely.</p><p> You sigh.</p><p>"I'm not gonna say I didn't expect an attack", the man chuckles, " I mean, you are the astounding Odette, the rose with many thorns", "Using yourself as bait for the bloody traps that await your targets"</p><p>"Since you know my name, tell me yours", you remarked</p><p>"Erwin Smith, known as the commander of the scouts"</p><p>"shit" you muttered, with a disgusted look on your face. (y'all know Saiki's ahegao face? yeah.)</p><p>"How long will I be here?"</p><p>"Just until your trial. Let me know if you have any more questions surrounding the subject, Ms.Y/n"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a note to remember when reading this fanfic. I'm using the point of view as "you", but when miss Y/n has her thoughts, it's going to appear in the "I" point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no.

 no no no no 

It can't be. A small gasp leaves my dry lips as an expression of distress paints my face. The commander recognizes my expression as he remarks,

 "I'm not one to skip details, especially in a peculiar case like yours." 

"how? How do you know my name?" you inquire. I do not have a good feeling about this man. You notice a twitch in his lip as he says, 

"That information will not be disclosed until the end of your trial." 

I see his back turn, and with that, he left. The heavy metal door shutting echoed through my joints. Your chest is heaving as tears threaten to leave your eyes, You're shaking profusely. It's been years since your real name has been spoken.

 It's been too long. 

Oh my, a panic attack. 

That name awakens something in me that I don't want to be awakened. Is something dangerous, maybe… scandalous? Thoughts are swarming my head as the attack keeps on getting worse, a scream threatening to leave my throat. There's a reason I suppress my emotions, you're not super emotional when it comes to normally sad things, death, sickness, loss. Your past is to never be brought up, especially in the vulnerable state you're in with these chains and these ragged prisoner clothes. 

It always comes back to bite you, doesn't it? 

I feel so helpless. Ugh, When will I get out of here? Am I going to be executed? Why does he know my name? Does he know what happened to my family? As the attack worsens gradually, the pain in my head decides otherwise, I'm tired. My eyes fog up and flutter as my eyes close against my will and my body gives way to my slumber. 

~~~~ 

The next week flies by in a blur, the days smudged together. No visitors, I can't even see the soldiers that guard my cell. Hah, you pretentious fuckers have a superior telling you what to do. Being my boss has its perks, I don't need outside validation.
 
See, you're not a sucker for social interaction, you prefer to stay inside. But of course, your lifelong inherited job calls for it. Long nights, no breaks, perverted men, You can't say you'll miss it. Being away from that atmosphere 24/7 does have an effect of withdrawal. Not helping with your so-called withdrawal, you're stuck, chained upon this filthy cell floor.
 
Ah, why did you let them catch you y/n? You're better than this. When did you get so weak?
 
Zoning out with a blank mind, I heard a door slam. Who's here? What's happening? 

You note footsteps as a short man with pale skin and black hair approached the cell, keys jingling in his hand. You don't look up, but you can feel his eyes on you. 

Too bad I'm not intimidated, ha. You prissy bitch. 

You hear a grunt from him and see the shadow of the cell door swinging open. You feel the shackles being released from your hands, leaving a dark pink bruise as a reminder. You keep your arms and legs limp; not like you can move them on your own as easily anyways. 

"Get up, it's time for your long-awaited trial." 

Long-awaited? How long have I been here? 
You don't move. He's going to have to touch your filthy ass. Oh, you just can't control the smirk that makes its way onto your face. 

You feel a sharp pain in your stomach, followed by a grunt releasing from your mouth. 

"Ah, so you're alive", He quips.
 
A few coughs exit your frail form, hinting at your weakness. 

"I said get up, bitch" 

"fuck you", You croak. 

You feel a calloused hand grip your wrist, to then be flung around the cell like a ragdoll. You're essentially numb to the pain, mentally at least. No point in sulking over useless things.  With your head down, a finger lifts your chin to meet a sour face. 

"Don't get smart with me, love, you're not helping yourself" 

A quick pause in silence. 

"get up" 

You stagger as you stand. "for as someone as small as you, I never expected you to have such a big attitude", you scoff. 

"For someone as said-talented as you, I never expected you to be so weak" 

Well, that shut you up real quick. 

You both know you're weak, for now. Weeks with little food and water don't necessarily give you the energy to fight. The two of you walk out. You behind the little man, feet shuffling. You soon reach the top of the stairs, the light of above ground spilling through the narrow doorway. 

"Go ahead" he blankly orders. 
You grind your teeth in silence and step through the door carefully. Only to be greeted by what looks like a recruit, based on his reaction to seeing the stone-faced midget behind me. 

"Take her to the courtroom" 

"Yes, Captain" the boy says. 
 
So that's what's so special about him, he has a rank. 

I follow the young man into a huge room, the pews filled with what seemed to be priests, the Military Police, and the scouts. 

Maybe some of my old customers are here. Ha.
 
Nevermind...they're all dead. 

You're led to the middle of the room, where a large metal pole is standing. You figure out what was going to happen, you comply, only because there is an audience. An audience waiting for you to lose it so they can dispose of you. Not going to happen. You're soon tied to the metal pole, keeping you on your knees and limiting your movement. You see a big man with a grey beard and glasses step up to the judges' pit. 

Ah, so this is the rebound Darius Zackly. 

Murmurs are heard throughout the crowd of the room, echoing off of the walls surrounding you. Soon silenced by Zackly's Mallet against the wood. 

"Silence!" 

Soon an awkward silence engulfed the room, aware of the stares. You were so tempted to laugh, even at a time like this. However, holding face was important in matters like these, so might as well try. 

"Now, Ms.Y/n, tell me about yourself. Past first." Well shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its my spring break! yay!! Expect more updates soon. :) I already have the outline for chap 3 sooooo hold your horses.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHH<br/>This chapter was very rushed. It is just a introduction to the whole fanfiction. I'm trying to figure out ways to make the chapters seem less rushed and more detailed. Feel free to give tips! <br/>I'm already working on the second chapter. Also, you will find out more about Y/n's past and personality as the story goes on. To be honest, I'm basing Y/n of what I wish I could be or do, so if you don't like her personality throughout the story just drop it. No shame, I've done it before. When I originally wrote this I wasn't really in the writing mood, I guess that could be an explanation of why it seemed so rushed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>